Light & Dark Lovers
by Unfinished Melody
Summary: Seto saves a small boy from the wrath of older teens. But..why is he drawn to such innocence? And..who is this child's darkside?AU Ficcie people. I put that there, because in this ficcie, none of the show has ever happened. Yaoi, Y/Y/S some J/B/R later.
1. Chapter One

KittyKat: Hi! Its me again. Yea, I've been writing misc fics..whenever the inspiration hits me. Sorry for not continuing Shadow Games, but I've yet to get some inspiration back .My muse (thanks Mandee ^^) Is helping a lot and I should get the next chapter out soon anyway. Thanks for sticking by meh.

Dominick: Hey my Yami-Yami, Disclaimers?

KittyKat: Please do aibou..my head hurts from so much writing

Dominick: Of course! Kitty doesn't own Yugioh

KittyKat: But if I did...-snicker-

Everybody: O.o -sweatdrop- 

KittyKat : Not a word from you people! Now on to the ficcie!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Light & Dark Loves :: Chapter One

__

Run..duck..hide..shh! They can't hear you..they can't see you in the dark..must stay in the dark.

The boy ran for his life, away from persuing footsteps. His lungs ached with the need for rest and air..but he couldn't stop. No, they'd get him and then it would be all over. He'd be in pain again. No! 

__

Hide behind the trash cans..they won't see you, you'll be safe. 

The boy had bolted into a nearby alley, diving behind the tall trashcans. The stink and filth on the ground mattered very little to the trembling boy. Why was this happening to him now? When would they stop tormenting him.

"Come on you little brat! We saw you run here! Come out and take it..you're just making it worse on yourself."

__

No..can't come out. Don't let them touch you again, it hurt to much last time. Don't let their hands touch you..please don't let them touch you..

"Get OUT HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! "

"Hey, he's behind the trashcans."

__

No!

The taller boys pulled a trembling child from behind the cans. He squirmed, but to no avail. The elder's grip held fast. He began to cry, as he did that day they first found that they liked this game. His body shook violently with his sobs, cracked words emitting from his lips.

"...please..put..down..me..I.don't want..this.."

"Of course you do you little slut. You want this..just like you did that other day. "

__

No..you hate this. Nothing could hurt more..please don't let them try again..please let them put down..

"Come on you little whore, out of those clothes."

He didn't move. The boy huffed in frustration, and just ripped the clothes from the child's body. Hands damp with sweat touched the youth's body, setting it aflame. Eyes opened a bit, was there someone standing there?

"GET OFF HIM NOW!"

~~~~~~~

That damn company. It hurt his brain to think about it any longer. People moved to get out of his way quickly, shooting him frightened glances. Why? Why else..He was the famous billionaire Seto Kaiba. A child genius. He merely shrugged the feeling of the peoples fear away from him, not really caring anymore. 

Why had the street become so deserted now? It was then his eyes caught the sight of a small child running from two older boys. He looked terrified. The boy sprinted into a nearby alley, the boys in hot pursuit. Curiosity got the better of him as he moved to see what was going on. 

"...please..put..down..me..I.don't want..this.."

"Of course you do you little slut. You want this..just like you did that other day."

A wave of pure disgust hit Seto. These boys looked at least 16, and they were getting ready to to rape this child, who looked no older than ten. 

"GET OFF HIM NOW!"

Both boys froze, sending dirty looks towards the older teen. He stood tall, a vision of death. 

"What the fuck do you want? We're busy."

"I said..get off him now."

"And who are you to tell us what to do? You little bitch."

"I'm going to count to three."

The boy who had the little one pinned finally let the child go, walking past Seto in a casual saunter. Quickly, he spat at Seto, missing him though, then took off down the street, his friend following in his steps.

After making sure the other two were long gone, he let his gaze come to naked, quivering child. He moved over to him silently, kneeling to look at the boy more clearly. It surprised him what he saw. The boy was quite handsome for the age he looked. Locks of spiky tri-coloured hair, black, and hinted red, with bangs of gold. Seto allowed his hand to brush some of those silken strands of sunlight from the child's eyes. They were the loveliest violet..innocent yet so mysterious. Finally, he found his voice.

"Are..you alright..?"

Stupid. Why did he ask the most obvious question? The boy's terror-stricken face told him that he wasn't alright. The child merely nodded, coughing a bit. Red droplets fell onto his tiny hand. It was -

"Blood.."

"..W-w-what?"

"Nothing. Come on, you need some medical help."

~~~~~~~

This boy had appeared out of no where to help the child. But why? Did the other want something of him? Oh well. A nice bed would be nice to sleep in..he needed to get home. The spiky-haired boy was so deep in his thought, he failed to notice that the other had picked him up in his arms, cradling the child as if he were made of the finest glass.

"First..tell me your name little one."

"..Y..y-yugi."

"Yugi..lovely. I'm Seto."

Seto? Seto..as in Seto Kaiba..?

"Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes."

He nearly fainted. He was now being held by the one and only Seto Kaiba! He began to tremble again. He'd heard of Seto's cruel nature. Almost everyone had. What was going to happen to him? Seto began to walk out of the alley, but not before he carefully wrapped Yugi in his blue trench coat. As soft as the fabric was, it hurt still hurt the small cuts on Yugi's tender flesh. He whimpered lightly.

"Shh little one.. Do you want to go to the hospital..?"

".."

How was he suppose to answer? The boy lived with his grandfather, who would most likely ignore him if he was called..and surely the would call him. At the hospital, he would be asked lots of questions, and those boys would be alerted that he had spoken of them..then they would just do this again. It was what started all of this..

"Yugi?"

"No..no hospital..."

Seto seemingly understood how traumatic this experience must've been. He merely nodded. The elder had an extensive first-aid kit at his home, perhaps he could patch Yugi up himself. at least the wounds on the outside. Nothing Seto did could fix those wounds the boy had endured internally.

'Seto..?

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you.."

"Forget it Yugi. Now, if you don't mind. we're going back to my house..so we can get you cleaned up. "

Carefully positioning Yugi in one of his arms (which was an easy task considering how small the boy was), Seto fetched his cell phone, dialed, spoke quickly, and shut the thing back up in his pocket again. 

"A car should be here soon."

Yugi nodded. Seto wrapped both arms around the child again, holding him ever so gently. It almost brought tears to his eyes to watch this little bundle of innocence could have been treated so terribly. No telling how much it must've hurt the boy before, since from how he looked, it seemed this wasn't the first time he'd been run down by those boys. Seto silently cursed them.

__

'They will pay for hurting such a little angel as this boy'

Yugi suddenly tugged Seto back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"Your car is here."

"Oh.."

Carefully he lifted the small one into the back of the limo which had pulled up. He hissed 'home' at the driver, still holding Yugi close. Why couldn't he just put the boy down?

__

'Its because he's hurt..you don't want to hurt him more'

Right..that voice in his head was always correct in these things. It was then he heard a light snore. Seto chuckled. Yugi had fallen asleep on him. He couldn't help but become slightly aroused at the situation. He held the boy as close as he could to himself without hurting him, drinking in the child's warmth. Without thinking much, he, cautiously unbuttoned the few top buttons of his shirt, once again pressing Yugi to him. A shudder ran through Seto, the feeling of the boy's warm, sweat-dampen skin against his own. Wait..what was he thinking? This was just a small child..perhaps ten or eleven, and here was 17 year old Seto. Oh well. He could be left to dream..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KittyKat: How was that? Pretty good ne?

Dominick: Wow..for once your writing made sense..not like that Mokuba thing.

KittyKat: Shush you.

Yami: And where exactly am I in all of this? And WHY DOES HE GET TO TOUCH MY BEAUTIFUL HIKARI?!

Yugi: Because I don't have on the puzzle?

KittyKat: Kawaii and smart! I love you! -huggles Yugi-

Yugi: -blushes-

Seto: I'm not that desperate...

KittyKat: Of course you are hun. 

Dominick: Whatever. Next chapter up later on today or tomorrow when Kitty gets her muse back.


	2. Chapter Two

KittyKat: Sorry about that, GOMEN! I know that took like..forever, but its so hard to get inspiration back once you lose it. 

Dominick: Don't lie, you were just lazy. ¬.¬

KittyKat: THATS IT! NO MORE KAI FOR YOU! 

Dominick: O.O;; WAIT! NO! I'M SORRY!

KittyKat: Make yourself useful, disclaimers.

Dominick: Pfft, some Yami you are.

KittyKat: _

Yugi: Lemon in this chapter?

Kitty: Nope, sorry.

Yami: DO I COME IN HERE?!

Kitty: -backs away slowly- Yes..Yami..you do..just..don't hurt me n_n;;;

Dominick: Kitty doesn't own Yugioh..so on with the fic! -runs to Kai-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Please, don't! Get your hands off me! Don't touch me!"

"Shut up you little fucking slut..we'll touch you if we want! You're our slut.."

"No! LET GO!"

Yugi began to thrash helplessly, trying to get away from the boys in his dreams. In the process, he brought the one holding him, Seto Kaiba out of his own state of thinking, to look at the small bundle. Tears leaked out of the sides of clenched violet-hued orbs as he mumbled incoherently . 

"Yugi..Yugi!"

"No! let go..please.."

"Yugi!"

The brunette shook him lightly, trying to wake him as the car they rode in neared his home. Those innocent purple orbs once again opened, slightly red-tinted from crying. He clung helplessly to Seto, somehow the warmth of his exposed skin comforting him. 

"I..Sorry.."

"Its okay. Dreaming about them?"

"Yes.."

He wrapped his arms around Yugi's lithe form, holding him solidly to his body in hopes of soothing him. It did just that for the spiky haired boy. He calmed, nuzzling the other affectionately as he closed his eyes once again, in hopes of getting more sleep. It had been a while since he had slept soundly, dreams always plaguing him of the first time this had happened. It was weird how Seto made him feel so..safe. 

Seto took this time to study the boy again, marveling in how strong he seemed, even when it was obvious that he was scared silly. Soon his mansion came into view, the car having pulled up to it. His driver came around to the door, opening for him as he stepped out with Yugi still tightly bundled in his trenchcoat. A servant hastily opened the front door to him, a slight look of concern on her face.

"Bring my first aid kit up to my room, a glass of water and some painkillers. Now. " He commanded as he brushed quickly by her, flying up the stairs at a graceful speed that only he could achieve.

~~ ~~~~

_A figure floated towards him as he blinked in the dark abyss. He looked at it, trying to make it out. Spikes adorned its head. He gasped as it came suddenly into light. _

//Yugi..//

The person he was looking at mirrored him to a fault. The same spiky hair, just a bit of a different style with his bangs. Sharp crimson eyes pierced his own wide violet ones. 

/Who..Who are you?/

//I'm you Yugi..in a sense.//

/Me?How?/

//I'm your darkness..your Yami. Now, you have to wake up. That handsome brunette is helping you.//

/Handsome brunette..?-/

Yugi groaned as his vision was flooded with overly bright lights. He faintly felt something soft rubbing tenderly at his arm, probably at a cut on it. Those violet eyes turned to meet those of azure, which were locked on their task of cleaning his minor wounds. 

"Ahh..you're awake Yugi. "

"Uh huh...where am I?"

"My house..my room to be more exact."

He took a moment to look around. So ,this was where the infamous Seto Kaiba slept ne? It looked pretty neat, as if he didn't even sleep here. Well, that was the glamour of having maids and servants to do everything for you. Still, he was being tended to by the guy himself. Seto moved from those on his arms to his chest, using the same tenderness that made Yugi wonder why everyone called him so cold. He seemed so nice..right now..it was weird. Before he knew it, all his cuts were covered in little bandages, and he felt surprisingly better. 

"So, do you think you can sit up?"

"Um..Yes.."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"N..no. "

Seto looked at him, still wondering why anyone could hurt such an innocent form such as his. He had to know now, what he had been wondering earlier as well.

"Yugi..I have a question for you."

"Hai..?"

"How old are you?"

"..Fifteen."

Fifteen?! Seto nearly fell over, classic anime style. Okay, that was weird. He was that old? He looked no more than ten. Yugi blinked cutely at him, tilting his head to the side (A/N: Aww! n_n). 

"Why?"

"Just..wondering.."

Yugi knew why he wanted to know. He was short, most people thought he was like ten or eleven. He was pretty much used to it by now. The real question to be answered at this moment, was what would he do? He couldn't just stay here, because well he had to go home sometime. Man, his grandpa would be really angry at him for being gone so long, especially if he came home without clothes. Clothes! He needed clothing. Suddenly a blush crept over his face as he noticed he only had a blanket over his naked lower half. Seto looked at him for a moment, then realized why he blushed so suddenly.

"Um..I don't know if I have any clothes that are your size..but..um.."

Why couldn't he tear himself from looking into the boy's wide violet eyes? They seemed to capture him tightly, the wordless need for him in them. Why hadn't he realized how close Yugi seemed to be getting. Before he could stop himself, he brought a hand up to stroke the boy's cheek, loving the feeling of his soft skin. Still, they both unconciously drew closer to each other, until Yugi could feel Seto's warm breath tickling his cheek as his hand still held there. He knew he should've pulled away, but the smaller one wanted so much to just throw himself in those safe feeling arms again, to be held there without worry of anyone in the world hurting him. After what seemed for a torturous eternity..Seto drew himself back to reality, and pulled the little form forward, cupping his chin with his hand. Their lips touched for a moment, in a soft kiss, nothing passionate or needy about it. They pulled back after a few seconds, as Yugi touched his own tingling lips softly. It had seemed like lightning had passed through them both at that lock. Still looking at each other, they acknowledged the silent want for more between the two.

Seto wrapped his arms around the boy's lithe body once again, drawing him close in a more firey kiss. His tongue ran across the other's lips, asking for the entrance which was given quickly. He tasted the boy, reveling in the sweetness which greeted him. 

All Yugi could do was submit to the other's needs, which met his own at the moment. He moaned softly against the other, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, losing his fingers in those silky strands of brown. Finally, the need for oxygen broke them apart, Seto panting against his lips. 

"Yugi.."

Yugi 'Hmm'ed softly, his body shivering slightly with the new feelings running through it. 

"Sorry..." 

Sorry? For what? He didn't think Seto had anything to be sorry about. He had enjoyed that just as much as the other had. 

"Don't be.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: BWUHAHAHA! Somewhat of a cliffy.

Dom: You're so mean.

Kitty: I know ;

Dom: Was that all you could write?

Kitty: Basically. I ran out of inspiration near the end of that. I suppose I should thank the Dark Magician Girl (not on FF.net) who kept bothering me to get this out. Review please! If you do, I promise to put a lemon in next chapter. Don't worry. Yami will come out sooner or later..just..um..Seto and Yugi first ;

Yami: I hate you. -clings to Yugi-

Yugi: -clings- Come on Yami, its okay.

Kitty: Yeah, be nice and I might put a YugixYami lemon.

Yami: Fine..-scowls-

Kitty: Whatever. review! ^__^


	3. Light & Love

Kitty: Wow! another chapter! Scary ne?

Dom: To say in the least, yes.

Kitty: Hush you. 

Dom: Shouldn't Yami be objecting to this?

Kitty: No.. -grins sheepishly-

Dom: What did you do to him?

Kitty: Nothing!

Yami: -locked in a closet- LET ME OUT! DAMNIT! WHERE'S MY AIBOU?! LET ME OUT! ; -continues to bang on door-

Yugi: -sweatdrop- Whats that noise?

Kitty: Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Dom: ..Riight..

Kitty: Hush all, now on with the fic! I'd first though,. like to say thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all! -hands out Seto and Yugi plushies-

Dom: She dun own 'em. ;

__

*********

//"Sorry.."//

//"Don't be.."//

*********

"I shouldn't have kissed you though, I'm sorry.."

"But how can you be..I liked it too.."

The smaller of the two nuzzled against Seto, a soft purr escaping his throat. An elegant eyebrow shot up at this. He hadn't expected Yugi to start purring.

"A little neko..eh?"

"Mmhmm.."

The brunette chuckled softly at the little one's hazed response. It seemed they were in a similar state of mind at the moment ne? He began to make a trail from his earlobe, down to his neck in soft butterfly kisses, causing the small boy beneath him to give a low moan, and pull him closer. Finally, Yugi could take it no longer, he clawed at Seto's shirt, pulling if off with no reguard for the buttons (which he surprisingly didn't pull off ^_^). Skin touched skin, exciting both soon-to-be lovers. 

Seto groaned softly, as the younger boy explored his body with innocent, yet feverish hands. Soon, the rest of what little clothing he had been wearing was pulled off, and thrown to be forgotten on the floor. 

"Ahh..Yugi...are..you..sure..about..this..?"

The boy nodded, violet hues glazed over with lust. Could Seto do this? He didn't want to hurt the small boy. But, if Yugi wanted it, then Seto would give it. He rolled over onto his back, pulling the smaller Yugi onto him. Fingers were slicked in Seto's pre, which had been rolling off the weeping head of his erection. Deeming them slick, he inserted two into the almost untouched entrance. Yugi closed his eyes, arching his back and whimpering. It hurt a little, but still..it was giving the fulfillment the little one needed. He was on fire, he **needed **Seto.

"Please..Seto..now.."

Yugi was indeed needy. But, Seto was more than happy to give the little pretty one what he wanted. He held Yugi's slender hips tightly, allowing the boy to ease himself down onto his throbbing member. Yugi tossed his head a bit, a portion of Seto's length within him. Seto himself groaned at the tight sheath of muscles encasing him. Tired of the slowness, Yugi forced himself down roughly, crying out. Seto looked up with a worried glance at his young lover. 

"..You..alright..?"

Once again, Yugi nodded. Even with the pricks of pain running through his body, they were overrun by pleasure. Seto himself was in clouds of ecstasy. Yugi was so tight..it was as if he were a virgin, even though the little one had been raped before. No matter what his status was there, he still had Seto's length encased in the straining heat. With a light whimper, the boy lifted himself a few inches, then slammed himself back down. The elder raised his hips to meet the downward push of the younger, their hipbones crashing together. It was a slow pace after that, but it still felt wonderful. The azure-eyed teen barely registered when Yugi requested something of him.

"Seto..on..my..back.."

Seto couldn't have thought of anything better. Without breaking their connection, Seto had the younger on his back, hips pulling back, then slamming forward. Both moaned, Yugi whimpering more in his. He began a fast paced rhythm, uttering a hoarse groan each time Yugi raised his own hips to meet the onslaught of Seto. The boy cried out a few times, finally grasping Seto's neck, pulling him down to him.

"F-faster" He whispered in the teen's ear.

Seto of course obeyed. He proceeded to piston himself at a faster, mind-shattering pace. Yugi groaned, not being able to take it any longer. He cried out the other's name, his body shaking violently as his climax rushed through him. Creamy, white fluid exploded from him, splattering over his and Seto's midsections. The constriction about him sent Seto over as well. He slammed forward with a cry, emptying himself in the younger boy. 

After rocking for a moment, Yugi's name on his lips constantly, he slowed, then slipped carefully out of the little one. Seto laid down beside him on the sweat-dampen sheets, holding the little on in a lazy grip.

"Wow.."

He chuckled. Yugi was so cute. A hand tangled through the boy's wild tri-coloured locks. Yugi still trembled slightly, being held by the other. Soon both of their breathing came down to normal, Yugi closing his eyes, falling into a light slumber against Seto's chest. The rhythm of a pounding hear lulling him to sleep. Had this really happened? It was only the previous day that he had found the little angel..who now had shared his bed. It was almost a dream. Even though he barely knew Yugi..it was almost as if he had known the little one for the longest time. If this was a dream..then he was allowed to say what he was about to say. Whispering lightly, he spoke the single word against the other's ear.

"Aishiteru."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: AHH YES! ANOTHER CLIFFY! Why? Because..I couldn't think of anything else to write. -sweatdrop-

Dom: That lemon suched beyond all reason.

Kitty: -sniffles- But..I..okay..so I didn't try as hard as I could've. I just wanted to get it done for the lovely reviewers who love me enough to..well..review.

Yami: When do I get my Yugi?!

Yugi: -blinks- Whats going on?

Everyone: -looks at Yugi and sweatdrops- Uhh..

Yami: Nothing happened aibou, just an author taking revenge on me by whoring you around.

Yugi: To who?

Yami: Kaiba.

Yugi: Seto...? -blinks, faints-

Seto: -walks up- Is he going to be alright?

Dom: Probably not..but do we really care?

Everyone: YES! ;

Dom: Sorry..

Kitty: -pokes Yugi- Hey, wake up..I got a pixie stix for you!

Yami: I'll take that. He doesn't need sugar. -snickers and eats-

Kitty: Uh oh..hyper Yami in the next chapter, which means I'll probably get beaten by him into a Yami/Yugi lemon. OH WELL. I also need votes from you reviewers. Do you really want to see Yami/Seto? Or..what? Give me some pairings. No one with Anzu or Mai, unless you want Anzu/Mai to pop up suddenly. Ryou and Bakura can pop up, making it probably less AU than it already is. I was just making it so that the show never happened, but Jounouchi, Honda, Mai and Anzu can show up or whatever. REVIEW and tell me! See cha. 


End file.
